Finally
by WinryxEd4ever
Summary: sakura finally tells sasuke how she feels its a good story please read and review!SXS NXH
1. chapter 1

**AN:**** This is not a team story I am the only one who worked on this story, comment please!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

It is about 5 o'clock and Sakura, Lee, Naruto, and sasuke are all training.

"Sakura watch me fight!" Said Lee, Sakura's boyfriend.

"Ok." Said Sakura while looking over at Sasuke and not Lee. Sakura had liked Sasuke ever since she had laid eyes on him. But she just couldn't break that to Lee.

Sasuke was busy blowing up trees and rocks until Sakura noticed he stopped and was on one knee. Sakura quickly got up and ran to him.

"Are you ok Sasuke?"

"Yes I'm just tired."

He got back up and tried to go again. Sakura watched him even though she knew she should have stopped him. Again he fell to one knee. Sakura helped him up and brought him to a soft spot in the woods.

"Sakura where are we?" Asked a confused Sasuke.

"A spot I found a long time ago." Replied Sakura.

"I think I should go back and keep training."

"No Sasuke you will get yourself hurt."

"Ugh…..ok Sakura." Said Sasuke who soon passed out.

"He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping." Sakura said to herself.

Just then Sakura heard a loud noise in the distance. Sakura looked up. A branch was falling, she had no time to move. It hit her hard on the head. She fell on Sasuke and fell asleep with his arm around her.

When she woke up she found Sasuke laying there. Eyes open. She quickly got up.

"Ugh….ummm….I can explain you see a branch fell and hit me in the head so I fell and landed on you and, ugh…..yeah."

"Whatever." Said Sasuke.

"Oh, um, Im sorry Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"

Sakura had been flung back by a moving vine and got slammed tightly to a tree the vines growing tighter.

"I…..I can't breathe." Sakura managed to breathe out.

"Damn it!" Said Sasuke pulling out a knife. He ran to Sakura, cut her free, and took off to the hospital.

While on his shoulder Sakura began to awake while he was taking her to the hospital.

"Sasuke, in case I don't make it I just want you to know that I love……."

**

* * *

**

**AN:**** Cliff hanger! lol! Comment me and ill give you another chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is chapter 2 so please be happy with it!4 more comments and u get another chapter!! COMMENT!**

* * *

Sakura awoke in the hospital in the morning.

"What am I doing here? Huh! Oh no!"

Sakura was just realizing what she had almost told Sasuke.

"He is probably wondering what I was going to say. Maybe its time for me to tell him."

Sakura got up and left the hospital to go find Sasuke. She was walking to the woods hoping he was there but when she looked up he was sitting on some nearby benches.

"Hey, Sasuke." Said Sakura

"What do you want?" Sasuke replied.

"Do you remember me saying anything when I was on your back?"

"Something about loving something. Then you passed out."

"Do you want to know what I was going to say?"

"Not really."

"Oh, ummm, ok."

Sakura and Sasuke both got up and went separate ways. Sakura stopped in her tracks.

"SASUKE!" She yelled.

He stopped and turned his head around slightly.

"I…..I love you!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura ran off. Sasuke just stood there and did nothing.

"She wouldn't say that. It must have been Naruto playing a trick." Sasuke said.

Later Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto met up for a mission. They met in the woods they had to reach the other side of the woods to meat Kakashi sensei. There where 2 paths they didn't know witch one to take so Naruto decided to take one alone.

"Ill take a path alone. Believe it! Said Naruto.

"Whatever looser." Said Sasuke.

"Who are you calling a looser Sasuke! You are looking at the greatest ninja alive!" Yelled Naruto.

"Whatever. Lets go Sakura." Said Sasuke.

"Oh, ok." Replied Sakura.

Sakura and Sasuke walked on one path alone.

"Umm Sasuke. About what I said earlier. It was me, not Naruto."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and grabbed Sakuras shoulders.

"Sakura I………"

* * *

**AN: Obviously u can all tell the last one who spoke was Sasuke! hehe! COMMENT i need 4 comments and then you will get another chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well here it is no fire and read away i atleast want 3 or 4 reviews for the next chapter!**

* * *

"Yes Sasuke?" Said an anxious Sakura

"I can't have a relation ship. I don't have time." Said Sasuke

"Love doesn't need time it needs to people."

"My brother would use anyone I love against me so no."

"Sasuke if you want me to move on I will but I will always love you!"

"WHAT! YOU USED ME!"

Sakura and Sasuke turned around to find an upset Lee crying on his knees. He jumped up.

"I hate you Sakura. You were the only one I ever loved!" He yelled and ran off.

Sakura stood there. She couldn't help but to feel bad because she didn't care.

"Now, Sasuke. I just want to know do you love me back?" Asked Sakura.

"Umm. I really don't know Sakura." He answered.

"So you want me to move on? Ok. I know Naruto seams to have a thing for….."

Sakura paused because right when she said that she found herself in Sasuke's arms. She didn't move. She like the feeling of being in his arms just one time and maybe her only time.

"Sakura?" Said Sasuke.

"Yes?"

"Will you please…..let me sleep on it?"

"Yes. But why?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt."

"It doesn't matter if I die for love Sasuke!"

"ok just let me sleep on it."

"ok I will meet you by the benches…the ones that I told you I loved you by."

"ok. 8am sharp."

Sasuke squeezed Sakura a little closer. Sakura enjoyed it. They walked on to find Kakashi Sensei and Naruto at the end. Naruto was all beet up.

"Oh sure so you guys get the safe path!" yelled Naruto.

"You're the one who wanted to go alone loser." Said sasuke.

The next day at 8am sharp Sakura ran to were they were supposed to meat. She found Sasuke already there. They glanced at each other. Sakura sat down.

"So." She said

"I want….I want to be with you Sakura!"

* * *

**AN: Awwwww isnt that sweet but u know something is going to happen later on! u wont know untill it comes tho! REVIEW BISHES!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: You may not like this chapter but still READ IT! AND THE STORY ISNT OVER THERE IS A SUPRISE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

* * *

"Oh Sasuke." Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I have waited…..so long to hear you say that."

"Well I said it" Sasuke said with a smile.

There was a small silence before Sasuke turned his head in shock.

"SHIT!" Sasuke yelled and jumped pushing Sakura out of the way of explosions.

Sasuke and Sakura got up. Soon Hinata and Naruto came to the rescue.

"Did we miss anything?" Naruto asked.

"Nope let's get started." Sasuke replied.

The boys started fighting while Hinata helped Sakura get up. The fight went on for a while.

When Sakura got a view of the man, he was just standing there. Still. Not moving. The man that attacked was tall. He had pitch black hair, fiery red eyes, and a black cape flowing in the wind. Wait! It was an illusion one sakura could see!

"Sasuke! Sasuke it's your brother!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke jumped out of the way of an attack. Sasuke was surprised but Naruto was not. Naruto and sasuke fought the man until……BAM! Sasuke was hit.

Naruto raced to him and attacked.

He struck Naruto in the forehead.

Sasuke blew fire.

He didn't move.

Naruto and 300 shadow clones through knives.

One hit. But one only hit Sasuke.

Sakura flew up and helped Sasuke. She brought him back to her house. He was out of breath but he tried to get up. He wanted to fight. He wanted to fight more than anything. But Sakura laid his head back down.

"Ill go." Sakura said.

"What?"

"I'm going to fight for you." Sakura pulled a knife out of a hidden box sakura had hid in the wall.

"You see this knife here? It hits it target every time. And then it comes back to you. But there is one thing. It has to kill the thing it hits. But it never kills its owner. And the owner is me.

"Sakura no he is to powerful." Sasuke said.

"No……He is weaker than we thought."

Sakura left. Sasuke fell asleep.

"Sakura!" sasuke yelled as he awoke.

"Sasuke." Naruto spoke to him.

"Yes?" sasuke said to him.

"You brother. He's dead."

Sasuke smiled.

"I have been waiting for someone to tell me that forever now. How did he die?"

"Well Hinata got some smoke balls. She through so many down it was impossible to see anything. Then I located where he was using the 9 tailed fox's chakura. Then Sakura through her knife. The smoke cleared up and your brother was dead. Then sakura screamed with victory. But….." Naruto paused

"You don't need to finish. Thank you Naruto. Thank you Hinata. And most of all thank you Sakura."

Right then Hinata started crying. She was on the floor, tears rolling down her face. Sasuke was so confused. He looked at Naruto expecting an answer. Naruto made a fist.

"The knife came back. And Sakuras victory scream……was a death scream. She wasn't paying attention and she was……struck by her knife! She wanted us to give it to you."

Sasuke cried his first tear ever that night. The next morning was her funeral.

* * *

**AN:THERE IS A SUPRISE PEOPLE DONT WORRY KEEP READING!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke sat at the funeral in pain and agony. When Sakura was buried nothing made any since to him anymore. He stayed there for 3 hours just starring at the wording on her tombstone.

It read……..

* * *

_Sakura,_

_A young girl. Died of her own weapon. But killed one of the most evil spirits that have ever walked the Earth. Pierced in the heart she lays in the ground. The dead will speak to her._

_Died 2007 RIP long live Sakura._

* * *

Sasuke Read that over and over again he couldn't stand his first loves death. And for him no less. He cried and knelt down and let his tears drop to the fresh soil. Naruto and Hinata walked up to him. 

"It's time to go home Sasuke."They pleaded for him.

He stood up then his eyes went wide. Something had him by the leg. Naruto and Hinata looked to see what was the matter. Naruto yanked Sasuke away and ripped on the hand. The ground looked like it was breathing when Naruto pulled on the hand. One last yank and here came Sakura. Dirty and bleeding but alive. Sasuke ran to her, hugged her and kissed her as his tears of joy seeped down her back, slightly cleaning her.

"I told you it wouldn't kill me." She managed to breath out.

"I know…..I know." He said with a sigh if relief.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**** I have not had acess to the internet in like...forever. But for all you fans of my story here is the next chap. :D!**

* * *

"Ow. Sasuke the hurts!" Sakura winced in pain.

Sasukes nails were digging into her. She kept bleading as Hinata and Naruto tried to pull him off. when they finally did, his eyes were red. He was pailer than his usual.

"Sasuke what's wrong with you?" Naruto screamed while punching him once in the face.

Red vein lines grew out of his eyes and eventually spread through his whole body.

"Run...Get out of here!" Sasuke screamed. He sounded like he was in pain.

"No! We can't just leave you here!" Hinata yelled.

"What's going on?" Sakura started crying.

"It's my brother! GO! JUST FUCKING GO!" Sasuke demanded.

None of them moved. Hinatas eyes went into a grey misty color. Not like her usual. "Maybe...Just maybe I can draw him out." Hinata said in a hero type voice.

She put her index and middle fingers on her temples and began to consentrate.

"UGH! He wont budge." She screamed.

"HINATA!" Sakura screamed. Hinatas face started to get the same lines as Sasukes.

Sakura quickly ripped Hinatas fingers off her temples.

"Okay so that's obviously not going to work!" Naruto said.

Sasuke screamed louder through his pain. Sakura looked concerned. All of a sudden Sasuke stopped screaming, the lines in his head grew a little dimmer, and he stood up.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura chanted, "A-a-are you oh-okay?" she stuttered. He started to laugh. Naruto soon joined in, then Hinata. Sakura didn't know what to do.

"What the hell?" She pleaded. "Someone please tell me what's going on!"

They all looked at her. Sasukes lines got to a darker blood red. Naruto got them to. Same with Hinata. They all stretched there arms out, trying to touch her. Trying to grab her. Trying to do something. She just didn't know what. Sakura gasped. Narutos fist was swolen...No, not swolen. It looked like an energy soarce. Like some power is being stored in his fist. Then she flashed back to when Naruto hit Sasuke. Sasuke must have transfered something to Naruto. She looked at Hinata and Hinatas temples were the same thing. Energy supplies.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura ran through the deep woods, crying at the same time. Her fists were closed so hard her hands were almost bleeding, cutting into her skin. As tears fell down her face it made her vision more and more blurry. She couldn't breath. Sakura wanted to stop but knowing if she did...It could well just be the end of her.

She looked behing her...Nothing. She knew she wasn't save though. Shivers went down her spine. She heard something.

"Hello?" Sakura called.

"Sakura." Said a yet to familiar voice. It wasn't the normal voice. It was chilling.

Sakura turned her head slightly. She saw Hinatas dark black hair. It almost looked blue with the clouds on it. Her temples were still huge. Still holding more than they could handle.

"H-Hinata?" Sakura said while holding back her tears, that still slid down her face.

Hinata dropped to her knees. grabbing them furiously.

"GO!" She screamed to Sakura.

"NOW!" She screamed again.

"No!" Sakura called back.

"If you don't I'll kill you!"

"If I do you'll kill you!"

"No...no I won't, he wont let me."

"Who? Who wont let you?"

"...him!" She cried while pointing her finger in a backword direction.

Sakura looked up. She saw Sasuke. Grinning an evil grin. His teath were so white, it made Sakura want to go closer. Before she knew it she was. But it wasn't her legs carrying her. She was draging her feet. Like they were being controlled. Sakura screamed, but not loud. When she screamed she instintaly gained controll of her own legs for a moment. She looked confused but had to do it again. Sakura screamed louder than she had ever before. Her movements came back to her control.

Instantly she ran, screaming at the same time. It sounded like a battle cry, but it was her own help cry. She ran out of breath fast. She had to stop. She had to stop screaming, and hide behind a tree or something. She stopped and hit. She sat down heaving heavily. She was panting while sweating, and didn't know what to do.

Sakura gasped. She looked up to see a red-eyes Sasuke looking down at her. Her screams didn't hold him long enough. Sakura got up and ran as fast as she could away but she knew it wasn't fast enough. She kept looking back until...she tripped. She saw a red viel fall over her face. Her warm blood dripped down her four-head. She fell asleep.

She awoke by random bumping and jumpes that weren't her own. She looked to see who was carrying her. And all she saw was black, dark hair. She was going to scream, but her energy intstantly ran low...


End file.
